Random Pairings 101
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Just like the story says. First pairing is Morpheus and Smith. The rest are Smith/Neo.
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I watch the matrix when I'll I've been doing is writing pure smut all day. Be it transcribing dirty chats into prose or another chapter of Naughty Neal. Either way these one's are probably going to be short. I'll write the inspiration above the story. So there. And to all you flamers…I KNOW THERE AREN'T ANY REALLY GAY CHARACTER'S IN THE MATRIX! Go to hell you dueches. There's a back button for a reason. Anyone wondering why flamers piss me off. Check out my first reviews on Naughty Neal and Shawn's turn.

Two agents walk into the interrogation room where Smith was talking to Morpheus and one says, "What were you doing?" -evil smirk- What do you think? Since I won't be able to make them naked (Hey I have my limits) this will be pretty clean…maybe…still it's rated M.

Smith slapped Morpheus again rougher glaring at him. How could this man be so infuriating? How could he be forced to smell what everyone else couldn't? Why did Smith have suffer while others didn't. Every second of every day he smelled it. And now they had the One. As if it could get worse. Now, he had to interrogate Morpheus and nothing was working. He'd told him his darkest secret and he'd received nothing in return. He couldn't have this. He wouldn't have this.

Smith growled angrily smacking Morpheus roughly and grabbing his face hard enough to scratch his cheeks and make the man bleed. It'd be worse by the time he was done, but for now… for now it was beautiful. So, beautiful he scratched him harder and pushed him back in the chair to get a better look at the beauty of it all. He didn't know why, but still he did something he shouldn't have. He kissed Morpheus roughly biting at his lip and pulling their chairs closer. Then he heard the door open and he jerked away. There stood his "co-workers." And one of them asked what they should have already guessed. "What were you doing?"

~End.

* * *

There will be more. Be patient. And remember the best thanks and inspiration is getting a comment. Also this was short because I didn't like this couple so :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this one was inspired by the train scene. You know the one where Smith has a hold of him from behind and is kind of talking right into his ear….Something's are too easy.

"That is the sound of inevitability, Mr. Anderson." Smith growled softly into Neo's ear as he struggled to get free. He needed to get free, but he couldn't. He felt the fabric of Smith's pants rubbing against him and even though he knew better than to believe in the program he still found himself turned on. And then he heard him. Smith kept calling him that. Kept calling him Mr. Anderson.

"That's not my name." He growled somehow infuriated by the stupid name. "My name is…" He growled suddenly finding the strength and suddenly breaking free. "Neo!" He growled shoving Anderson away just in time for him to jump out of the way. He nearly fell back in but somehow he managed to stay level and land back on the platform. He sighed deeply slowly turning to limp away when he heard the screech of the train as it halted. "Shit," He thought to himself slowly turning time seeming to slow down when he spotted Smith. Agent Smith. His absolute worst enemy. The guy who just gave him a hard-on a second ago.

~End

* * *

Yeah these are super short, huh? Just wait till I can stew with these slashy ideas. I'm telling you my mind is a dangerous place. And by the way I'm trying to keep all of these within the movie. So, that's why they haven't gotten naked. But still, I promise to try and make some later ones a little longer…Ok, see ya later. Reviews always welcome. Flamers? Welcome as well as long as they're gay flamers not the mean kind.


	3. Chapter 3

How about any fight Neo ever had with Smith? If I had to pick one…the one where he jumps into him. J

Neo saw for the first time just what everyone was. That all they were, all they'd ever been was numbers. Even the agents, but most of all he could see what Smith wanted. More than anything. What Smith had always wanted since he was first programmed. He wanted to be free from the Matrix. Smith wanted to choose his own life. He wanted to function without ever having to see or smell what humans were. But the worst part. The absolute worst part about realizing he was the one, was seeing and smelling the same way as the Agents did.

He could see why Smith wanted to be free. He could smell the stench and he could feel the hatred Smith had for human kind. He despised his own kind and wore the glasses in the Matrix to hide that hatred. In the "real" world, he didn't need them. Mostly because in the world outside of the Matrix the shades didn't hide what he hated. The glasses didn't help him. They didn't hide anything for him. All he could do was lose himself in the Matrix or in Trinity if he couldn't get to the Matrix. When he was in the Matrix he could go where he liked and do what he wanted. But to go there he had to abandon Trinity. And if he did that to often everyone became suspicious.

He wanted nothing more than to disappear in the program. To not be necessary. He wanted to free himself from it all as he had freed Smith. And yet every time he returned. Every second that he was in the Matrix after he "freed" Smith he could feel something was out of whack. Something felt wrong and twisted. Something felt out of order.

Something Neo knew he needed, but also knew he couldn't have. He wanted to run to hunt down what was wrong. He could feel something that was his and yet not his. Something that wasn't part of the Matrix, but was at the same time.

And here he sat on the steps outside of a church watching people and numbers walk by. Each person making him more sick by the second. It wasn't going to be much longer before he could leave. Then he saw it. It wasn't part of the Matrix, but it wasn't human either. It wasn't an Agent, but it was something different. Something he wanted, but knew he couldn't have. He sat up suddenly his whole body on fire wanting, no needing to find what he sensed.

"Hello, Neo." Came a soft monotone voice from above him. For a moment Neo didn't look he wanted to look away to run far far away. To not see what he knew was there. "It's a good day for us to speak don't you think?" The man asked from above him. Slowly Neo looked up the sun obscuring his view of the man next to him, but he didn't need to see his face. He recognized that code. He knew it because he made it by accident.

"Yes," Neo said softly slowly standing to look at Smith take him all in. The shape, the clothes. And the smell. Everything was as he remembered. The best part was not smelling that putrid scent as he looked at Smith. "Yes, I think so." Neo mumbled softly as he reached out to touch Smith. It felt nice. It felt nice to touch something not disgusting. To be able to touch someone and not be disgusted.

"Does it feel nice, Neo?" Smith asked smirking as he watched Neo's hand move up and down over his arm. "Do you like the feeling, Neo?" He prodded grabbing Neo's hand tightly. "Do you like the feeling of not being disgusted? Of not feeling the urge to vomit as you touch someone?" Smith asked slowly loosening his grip on Neo's hand, entwining their fingers together. "Do you want to learn more?" Smith asked pulling Neo closer. Neo didn't argue he simply stepped forward their chests nearly touching as he nodded.

"Yes," He breathed out slowly. The feeling, the sudden knowledge that there was someone he could be around without being filled with disgust. Everything seemed to slow down as Smith's hand rubbed gently against his own slowly moving their hands to rub across his cheek. "Yes, it feels nice. I like this feeling." He said slowly responding as Smith brought their faces mere inches apart their nose's brushing gently against one another. "And yes…I want to learn more." he begged gently wanting more.

Smith smiled slowly pulling Neo along with him as he walked backward gently pulling him down the street. "You set me free, Neo." Smith said slowly as they walked. No one noticed them or even seemed to see them. Neo was amazed by it but couldn't find a reason to be concerned. He simply followed craving more time. More touches from Smith. It wasn't like with anyone else. Neo had become so sick of everyone he could barely handle being in the same room as anyone else. He'd stopped sleeping weeks ago. And now, nothing. All because Smith was holding his hand. "Just as you set me free, I set you free." Smith continued slowly turning down another street. "I set you free so you could see what your people really are." Smith paused slowly leading Neo into a motel passing the manager without so much as a glance. Neo didn't even question it. "I have given you all of this, but there was a catch." Smith said slowly turning to look at Neo.

"What was the catch?" Neo asked as they turned down a hallway slowly being led to a room that they hadn't paid for. Smith paused pulling Neo closer to him his hand reaching up to run gently over Neo's cheek causing him to moan softly at the sudden calmness of it all. He wasn't nauseous being touched by Smith, like when he was with Trinity. He wasn't about to be sick from an unsmellable stench that infected every pore of him.

"The catch was you, Neo." Smith said softly pulling Neo into him as he stepped back pushing the door open neither man caring how the door got open. "The catch was that anyone other than ourselves would be disgusting. Anything other than you and I would become physically ill." Smith stated softly pulling Neo into the room swiftly spinning him to lay him down on the bed. "We can't exist without one another." Smith explained his hands running slowly over Neo's body. Neo didn't have to wait long before his clothes were gone. Even less time before he could know what it felt like to be touched by Smith. "Let me teach you, what it's like not to be ill because of someone who lays near you." Smith offered hovering over Neo just mere inches from touching him. Neo stared up at him for a moment.

Neo looked over Smith quickly his eyes traveling over all of Smith, but it didn't matter, because everything he said was the truth. All he wanted was Neo. All Smith needed was Neo. Neo nodded slowly leaning up swiftly to kiss Smith not bothering to hesitate anymore. He felt every inch of Smith in seconds. Smith lay flat against Neo slowly bringing their bodies carefully together. Neo gasped softly feeling Smith's hard-on rub lightly against Neo's own member. Neo groaned loudly suddenly wanting so much more knowing that no one other than Smith could please him so completely.

"Neo, after you freed me, I became like you humans." Smith whispered softly as he lifted Neo up slightly by his hips shifting into a kneeling position above him. Neo groaned softly arching into Smith to brush their erections together. "I began to desire food, drink, and most important," Smith murmured softly pulling back to place his erection behind Neo rubbing between his butt cheeks gently. "I became lustful." He growled slowly moving his hips back and forth rubbing Neo's own erection against his ribs making him moan. "I desired others, but if I became to close I would become physically ill." He explained. Neo groaned loudly as Smith slowly began to enter him. "Then I realized. I realized that the only person who never made me ill was you."

Smith groaned softly kissing Neo as he began to move carefully in and out of Neo slowly and carefully. Neo groaned again arching into Smith hard knowing already neither of them would last long this time. Neo gasped loudly as Smith hit his sweet spot head-on making him scream out in pleasure. Smith began to move faster sooner than Neo probably would have liked. Neo gasped feeling his own impending orgasm building up rapidly. Smith gasped as well his cock already about to explode as Neo suddenly bucked up suddenly gripping him tightly as Neo exploded cumming wildly shooting his sperm all over himself and Smith. Smith groaned again louder this time it turned into a howl as he shot his own sperm into Neo some of it spilling out.

Neo and smith continued having sex for the rest of the day barely resting in between each time feeling better than the last. Neo lay silently on top of Smith tracing patterns into his chest randomly. "It felt good, didn't it?" Smith asked his hand rubbing over Neo's back lightly watching the smaller man's eyes start to droop.

"Yes, it felt better than any other time I've ever done it." Neo explained looking slowly up at Smith. "You're my enemy, but…it felt good." Neo mused softly. Smith smiled slightly down at Neo his hand coming up to ruffle Neo's hair gently.

"Who says we have to be anything other than what we are." Smith asked easily pulling Neo closer to him. "And what we are, Neo, is two men who met and went to a hotel." He explained gently stroking over Neal's face. "No one other than us has to know what happened." Smith soothed pulling Neo up into a kiss. Neo leaned into the kiss crawling up slowly to deepen their kiss. Neo climbed over on top of Smith carefully rubbing against him kissing him passionately. Both men beginning to get ready for another round.

After ward they fell asleep curled around each other covered in sweat and cum. Neo slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed like years. Neo would have slept for another day had his phone not started going off. He sighed slowly waking up and reaching for his phone. It was Morpheus. They needed him for a meeting.

Neo slowly sat up and looked down at Smith. All of it had occurred here in the matrix, but did anyone else know what had happened. Smith woke moments later after him watching Neo carefully for a moment. Neither spoke, but both knew what had to happen. And so they left. They separated and never returned. Both argued and fought later. Both stood on a battle ground and died later. But during their time, they were happy and they did what no one else could.

* * *

Wow, ok so I started watching the second movie while I writing this and that's how it happened. It was a little angstey but I like it. It suits them. Also, for those of you who are wondering…Couldn't everyone see that Neo had had sex with Smith on the monitor? Yes, and I mentioned that Neo was worried about that, but! My story is that Link was on coffee break and everyone else was in The Matrix. Yeah I know that would never happen but shaddup and enjoy my shameless smut. By the way, I wrote this after writing 7 fan fictions and smutty stories. So, lol I was little tired when I came to this set of stories.


	4. Chapter 4

One more. This is the last one. Inspired by the last fight scene. You know, the one with the little punch bubbles that were way overdone. Yeah, so just read, review and check out my profile page. Feel free to send me a message if you have a request. I only say that here, because if you had the patience to read through all of these crappy short chapters and are still reading so Thank you and good day.

"Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why? Why do you do it? Why do you keep getting do it?" He growled glaring done at the beaten man. "Is it for freedom? Is it for love?" He growled going into a rant getting angrier by the second. "Why do you persist?!" He yelled out his angry reaching it's pique as Neo looked up at him slowly.

"Because I choose too." He managed to just barely say before Smith attacked him again. Smith fought hard, but everything ended differently the last punch fell to Neo knocking Smith to the ground roughly as he became coated in mud launching himself up into the air to bear down on him angrily.

"This is my world!" He growled pushing Neo to the ground once more. His fist raising to punch Neo again and again. Throwing him to the side, and he lay just as he'd seen before. (A.N.: And for the first time I'm going off-script from the movie, cause come on, Neo becoming a sunset? For reals?) But something was different. Something was…changed. It wasn't like he'd seen it. "This is where it ends. I stand here and I say, I say," He panted breathing hard barely able to think as he looked at Neo, sprawled out. "I don't know…I don't know what I say." He grumbled softly looking away with a curse. Neo slowly lifted his gaze to look at Smith. His eyes opening slowly to look at Smith as he stood slowly stepping toward him. His hands reaching out swiftly to grab Smith's arms.

"You have to know." Neo whispered softly his hands dragging up the wet material of Smith's jacket. "You've always known." Neo continued softly leaning into Smith carefully their lips almost brushing. "You have to say it, or we'll never know." He whispered barely even breathing out the words.

"Everything, comes to an end." Smith breathed out softly his eyes growing wet as the rain poured down. He couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was the rain, but he didn't care, because they were the only ones around and know they were kissing melting together in the rain. And he felt the power being taken away, felt his destruction coming and didn't care. After all, he had Neo. Just as Neo had him. And then they were gone the oracle sat watching the sunrise as Seraph and the little girl(I forgot her freaking name!) ran up. She smiled warmly at them as the little girl wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Oh! That's very beautiful." She said looking over at Seraph with a knowing grin. "Did you make that?" She asked turning back to the little girl in her arms.

"Mmhm. For Neo and Smith. For love." She said with a chuckle as she looked up at the sunset again.

* * *

To cheesy? Too angsty? Leave a comment. And again written while watching the movie and that's why I cut Smith short.


End file.
